The Lost Souls
by PattyM07
Summary: Bella Swan is your typical 17 year old except for one thing: She's a mediator and has been helping dead people move on for years, but when she is forced to spend the summer at Forks, she meets a certain ghost that's been living in her room. BxE, lemons


**So this is a second story I thought about writing and it's a combination of the series **_**The Mediator**_**, which are really great books, and of course our beloved **_**Twilight**_** series. The storyline might be pretty close to both series, but of course with some changes to plots, characters, etc. I hope you like this story! It's still in the making so I'll be uploading different chapters from time to time. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

BPOV

My feet were killing me by the time I found my seat on the plane. I was running non-stop towards the gate so I wouldn't miss my flight to Forks, Washington. Yeah, Forks…sounds boring, right? I don't expect much to happen there anyway. It was my stepfather's "brilliant" idea for me to move in with my dad while they finished remodeling our home in Los Angeles, California. My mother Renee couldn't stop gushing about my little trip and did I mention that it's the middle of summer? Yeah…that too. I would so terribly miss the heat of the sun and my endless days of tanning with my friends. But I could never say no to my mother. I could, however, secretly loath Phil (my stepfather) for sending me to the wettest, coldest…and most boring place one could imagine. Why not send me on a trip to Europe? Really Phil? Forks?

The captain began speaking at this time. "Good morning everyone, we hope you enjoy our flight to Forks, Washington…" and approximately after 5 or 6 seconds I dozed off to the sound of the airplane taking off. By the time I woke up, everyone around me was opening the overhead compartments and quickly gathering their belongings. I yawned and stretched until all the grogginess dissipated and stood up to grab my giant black purse. I always carried around too many books in it, which would make me a total nerd if it weren't for my obsession with fashion. No, don't get me wrong. I'm not one of those bimbos who spend the whole morning caking their face and flat ironing their hair. I'm one of the look-fabulous-in-10-minutes girls. I almost didn't have to spend time fixing my hair because it usually stayed the same way: long and sometimes straight, but with soft curls in the end. I don't like to wear too much makeup, so I just settle for the simple concealer, mascara, eyeliner, a dash of eye shadow and a smudge of lip gloss type of makeup As for the clothes, I give them a little bit more thought, but this time I decided to wear my comfy jeans, paired with a white cotton shirt and my striped gray and black scarf. It's a comfortable and casual choice for a trip to what would be the end of my sunny summer days.

When I finished taking down my bag, I waited in line for what seemed like forever to get off the plane. I was still feeling a little resentful towards Phil, so a slight headache was just around the corner. Every time I feel anxious or mad I get huge headaches that I swear will last for hours. But this time I prayed it wouldn't happen right this moment so I would be able to at least try to enjoy my first day back in Forks. My parents, Renee and Charlie, have been divorced since I was 3 years old. I don't exactly know what happened between them because for the sake of my childhood, which was covered in lies, they decided not to tell me what made them choose to end their marriage. I guess I don't really want to know because I can honestly say I'm a freakin' hopeless romantic. Yep, I can be a tough bitch most of the time around everyone, but deep down inside I tear up at any pull of my heartstrings. I used to get detention all the time at my high school in Los Angeles for my constant punching of fellow classmates, particularly of the male population. But besides all that angry behavior, I have a fairly good reason to be acting that way.

At least my feet weren't still aching as I walked towards the exit of the Forks airport so I could find my dad in his police cruiser waiting for me. Charlie, whom I love deeply and missed so much since the last time I saw him a few months ago, was parked on the street right in front of the main entrance of the airport with his uniform still on and his old fashioned police cruiser. As chief of police, I've almost never seen him without his uniform except of course around the house. I knew he had to deal with some issues at work when I talked to him before getting on the plane, so I thought he would be a little late to pick me up. But my face completely lit up and a wide smile formed on my lips when I saw him leaning against his cruiser waiting for me right on time. I loved my dad so much and I won't lie, I've constantly thought about living with him these past few days when I was told I would be staying with him this summer. I didn't mind my mom's new husband, but it was just weird. I mean…I've always lived alone with my mom and I learned how to take care of her and myself for quite some time, so to be getting used to someone else in the house was a little upsetting. But I hadn't seen my mother so happy in such a long time that I never dared to express my negative thoughts about the sudden marriage, since well…they got married in like a month.

"Bells, it's great to have you home again. Welcome back to Forks". My dad hugged me tightly, which meant he was nervous.

"Thanks…for having me dad. I know I haven't won the 'Best daughter of the year' award by calling you everyday to see how you are, but you know I still love you" I smiled while feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about that Bella! I'm just really glad to have you back. Besides…your mother told me what's been going on lately…which we should really talk about when we have the time 'cause right now I'm taking you somewhere." He smiled as he set down the bags in the backseat of his cruiser and walked around the car to open the passenger door for me. My dad was always one to give me speeches about my behavior back home so I wouldn't give my mother a heart attack, but he always softened the blow compared to my mother. I mean, which parent would express the need to have a serious conversation followed by a offering a pleasant surprise? Well I imagined that by "I'm taking you somewhere" didn't mean _home_ where I would be punished or something.

I took off my black leather jacket and sat down in his cruiser. "Umm…okay then? I don't really wanna talk about it dad. Please let me be free of your cop speech for at least a day or two". As for my behavior you ask? Well I've recently been caught trespassing or breaking and entering many different places, including public ones besides the peaceful homes of many of my neighbors. No, I'm not a thief or a social deviant. I'm just your normal teen _mediator_. Ever heard of that? Well imagine seeing dead people since you were three. That's when I noticed I was seeing random people everywhere that looked very different from your normal human beings. On one hand, they had a certain glow around them that was very hard to miss even though I was 3 years old and on the other hand they usually cried for help every time they noticed I could see them. Dead people can't be seen, right? Wrong. They can be seen by me.

So as for my social life and human normalcy, it's been very tricky to keep them away from this horrible "gift" as one could call it. I mean…what else would it be? A curse? A nightmare? Yes. Apart from everything you could think of when you know you see dead people, it has been a really interesting and rewarding journey. I've met many people who've taught me about life…since well…they're dead and all. It's actually made me appreciate life a whole lot more compared to what certain books or movies would make you feel when they teach you life lessons. So I have a lot of trouble sleeping, and have huge bags under my eyes, because like my father Charlie, I have a duty. As a mediator, I have to help these lingering souls pass on to their eternal life…or damnation…or whatever it is that awaits them on the _other _side. You would think I know what's on that _other_ side, but I actually don't since every soul I've helped move on has disappeared forever. Just like that. Once I figure out why they've remained for years or sometimes seconds on Earth, they thank me and disappear in a flash. Or sometimes they don't even thank me and just vanish into thin air without appreciating all my breaking and entering, and sometimes _borrowing_ of things to help them move on. So that's why I try not to become too attached to anyone in particular 'cause I know they'll be gone when I'm done with them.

But let me tell you one thing, ghosts can be very nice and proper (especially if they belong to another century), but most of them are just angry to be dead. Well, who wouldn't be? I think that's the number one thing that keeps them from passing on to the other side: not accepting their death. So as you can see, I have a very _normal_ life as a 17 year old. That's also why I probably haven't had a boyfriend all these years. It would be really hard to explain my constant running around doing favors for people who are dead and _talking _to myself since no one can see who I'm interacting with. But at least I still have friends like Angela, who I've tried to teach how to dress properly, but hasn't managed to understand fashion that much. Besides Angela there's also Rosalie, who's what you would call a beach blonde hottie. Every guy in my school is dying to get in her pants, but she's never shown that much interest in dating anyone. It's either sleeping around with guys, or just completely teasing them until they crack.

Besides my friends back home, I don't have any here in Forks. Well there's Jessica, who's a preppy little bitch that could _sometimes_ be nice. But to be honest she drives me nuts. She just won't shut her mouth, so it's really hard to try to control my anger issues around her since she's a walking radio station.

After I dropped off my luggage back home, which I must say I didn't get even get to see my room since my dad wanted to take me out to eat, we arrived at a small café shop near our house. We sat down at a table near the window with the best view from where you could see a breathtaking waterfall near a small bridge. I was completely mesmerized by the soothing sound of the water falling and just sat there staring out the window.

Charlie and I ordered the best blue cheese hamburgers in town, which to my surprise tasted even better than I remembered, and talked about my erratic and completely inappropriate behavior back in Los Angeles. He didn't exactly scold me, but you could say I was frowned upon not only by one parental unit, but by everyone else too, which makes me so damn angry that I've sometimes thought about telling my parents about my unusual _gift_ or job…whatever you wanna call it. Because it does sure feel like a job. But I haven't found the courage to defend my behavior, since everyone would think I'm a nut job, including my parents who are both very close minded about some things. I've lost a lot of sleep because of this too. It isn't easy hearing the same old thing and not being able to do anything to explain why I sneak out at night or sometimes…alright a lot of times skip school. It also doesn't help when I try to explain that to the cops. If they only knew that I'm just helping out dead people! _Someone _has to do it! But I've decided to keep this secret from my parents and everyone else so they wouldn't have me sent to a psych ward. I also haven't told anyone so I could try to have a normal life. It wouldn't kill me to try, right?

When we were done with our hamburgers and our favorite dessert, a huge chocolate chip cookie with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge all over it, we decided to take a walk around the park, which was close to my favorite place in the world: the waterfall. I think the only good memories I had of my childhood were the ones that involved that place where I would jump in the water, even though it was freezing, and swim to the small little cave hidden behind the curtain of falling water. My dad would freak out every time I swam back there when I was only 10, but after a few times he got used to the idea that I could take care of myself and he just let me do it.

I walked towards the edge of the lake so I could feel the cool mist of the waterfall and Charlie walked beside me and sighed heavily. "So I have another surprise for you…" He crossed his arms and frowned a little bit without looking at me directly, which made me think I wouldn't like what he was about to say. "I got you a job here. BUT before you freak out, it's a small bookstore close to the Rez".

"Ok I don't really like the idea of working during the summer, but that's completely not fair! You know bookstores are like a _drug_ to me!" I nearly jumped with excitement. See? Inner geek coming out. "Don't feel bad about it! When do I start?" I laughed as I saw him turn from worried to utterly confused. I guess he didn't expect me to be so excited about working, but I didn't really tell him that I was a tad bit more excited when I realized I had _something_ to do here at Forks besides watching TV on his new flat screen back home.

By the time it started getting dark, Charlie and I went back home so I could unpack properly and also rest a little bit since even though I slept on the way here, I still felt a little bit tired. When I was home, I walked up the stairs and into my room which I discovered was completely remodeled with a new bathroom and a huge window overlooking the forest on the left side of our house. The window had a place to sit down, complete with lots of pillows and a bookshelf next to it. I gasped and walked towards the window, sitting down and grabbing a couple of pillows as I admired my new room. I also noticed that my dad bought a queen sized bed that I was surprised fit in my room and a few lamps that gave the room a warm glow.

I started unpacking and hanging all my clothes, so they wouldn't get wrinkled, starting with my dresses and finishing with all the shoes I brought from home. Who would've thought I would be packing my whole closet, right? After every piece of clothing, jewelry and toiletry were packed, I sat down on my bed, opened my new Mac and played some music while I continued reading a book. I still couldn't sleep and it was almost 1 in the morning, so I decided to get a small snack. I walked down the stairs, looking at the pictures on the wall of me and my dad fishing and another one when we went swimming for the first time at the lake, and the last one at the end of the wall where I stopped to examine closely. My mom was holding me, I was at least 1 year old, and my dad was next to her with his arm around her looking at her lovingly. That picture always made me feel sad since I kind of knew my dad was still in love with my mother. And I knew my mother still loved my dad, but sometimes shit just happens. Well not sometimes, just always.

I sighed and went to the kitchen to look for a snack. I opened the cabinets and found nothing but cereal and some granola bars, which meant that I had to do some grocery shopping tomorrow. I opened the fridge and found it almost empty also, with some beer, milk, and some other things which were barely considered food tossed around. I grabbed the milk carton and poured some cereal into a bowl. It was the only thing I could think of putting together and I walked up the stairs to my room. When I opened the door, I nearly dropped the cereal bowl when I noticed someone standing in my room.

Velvet, pure velvet. That's the only way I can describe his fucking perfect voice. Yep, the first ghost I encounter here at Forks was standing in the middle of my room. But this time I didn't mind at all having some intruded in my room. He was too perfect, with his pale skin (alright he was dead, but still utterly handsome), a strange shade of bronze hair, and piercing green/blue eyes. His clothes, on the other hand, were not your typical jeans and a t-shirt. He had a white ruffled shirt and some deliciously tight brown leather plants, and some boots. Definitely not from this century.

I was suddenly frozen in place as I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. You could see a little bit of his chest hair from where the strings of his deep V-neck shirt hung loose, which made me lose my balance and to be honest my mind as well. I was suddenly struck by thousands of images of him ripping my clothes off and fucking me from behind. Then I shook my head and addressed him properly as I did with all the other ghosts, who I must clarify I did not fantasize about having sex with. Don't judge me 'cause I know if you saw this man, you'd want him to screw you until your brain stopped working. Alright, I also didn't tell you that even though they're ghosts it doesn't mean I can't feel their touch. And most of the time I had to resort to violence to help out some ghosts who would not cooperate with me. So to say the least, I felt their touch alright and they felt the end of my fist as well.

"Hello there, I'm Isabella Swan. What the hell are you doing here?" Ok it's not as polite as I wanted it to sound, but I was mad at him for making me lose control of my thoughts.

He frowned and looked me up and down, which caused me to shiver, and he spoke again, this time I paid attention because the first time he spoke I didn't really listen to him. "You…you can see me? But…how? All this time I've been unnoticed by every human being, but I cannot understand this. How can you see me?" He stroked his hair in frustration and I had to grab on to the door so I wouldn't jump him right this second. That shiny, silky, bronze mess of hair.

I took a deep breath and tried to work up some courage to speak to him. I've never been more speechless in my life. "Well I uh, I'm what you call a mediator…and well…I see the dead, or lost souls, and help them pass on to the other side. So…I'm here to help you, do you think you know why you're still around? And when exactly did you pass away? If you don't mind me asking, since judging by your clothes you're not from around here." Alright I rambled on like Jessica. How fucking pathetic. I didn't have the ability to form words around this guy and here I am rambling on and asking him when he died? Oh my God I'm such an insensitive little bitch. He must hate me. How could he not?

"I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me…my name is Edward Cullen. And yes…I've been dead for quite a while, almost 106 years to be exact." He looked away and I saw his jaw tighten.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm being completely insensitive. I was caught by surprise and I thought I would take a break from all the mediating. Ever since I got here I haven't seen _any_ ghosts and now you're here…so" I put down the cereal bowl in my night stand and sat down on the bed. He kept staring intently at me and I saw a sudden flicker of emotion pass through his eyes. He turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Swan? I think you better get dressed. I'm sorry I didn't notice you weren't finished getting dressed." He said with a strained voice.

I looked down and noticed that I was only wearing a bra and some cotton shorts, which were my usual pj's when nobody else was awake around the house, and I quickly ran to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt.

"So Edward…um…you can turn around now. I'm dressed". I smiled.

He turned around and saw that I was smiling a bit, so he relaxed his tense shoulders and went to sit down on the window area.

I crossed my arms and kept looking at him wondering why he was still in my room. Not that I cared if he stayed, but I wasn't used to having a ghost of a guy in my room at night. Not because I haven't had a boyfriend, but just because I've never had any guy, living or dead, in my room for anything. My friends were all screwing around but not me, I didn't really want to sleep with anyone. Like I said, I'm a hopeless romantic. But that didn't stop me from having really dirty thoughts about this guy.

I decided to break the awkward silence. "Do you know why you're still around here? I mean…haven't moved on." I asked timidly. I didn't want to offend him.

"I've tried to figure it out, but I don't really know." He looked disappointed.

"Well don't worry because that's why I'm here. Do you feel you've left something undone while you were still alive? Something you needed to tell someone? Perhaps a loved one?". I tried throwing some ideas around to see if he would realize why he was still lingering here. Maybe he had a girlfriend or even a wife he still needed to be with. Maybe that's why he was still here. Oh God, I wish that wouldn't be the case. I secretly hoped he would be as single as me, but for what reason since he was dead and I was alive. How the hell would that work? I am fucking nuts. I'm thinking of sleeping with a ghost and possibly have a relationship with him. Snap out of it, Bella.

"I've had a lot of time to think about every possibility. But I sometimes lose hope and think that I'll be stuck like these for eternity. And no…I don't think I've left anything undone back when I was alive. My family and I weren't very close back then."

Ok good. He didn't mention any past girlfriend or love of his life which would thankfully be very dead by now anyway. Alright I'm going to hell.

"I'm sorry. You must feel very lonely sometimes. I can't even begin to imagine what is must be…." I quickly shut my mouth. I can't even begin to think about me being dead. I was horrified by the thought because I felt the same way as Edward. I didn't want to be alone forever.

"It's alright. I've gotten quite used to being alone. I've been around this town for years, but I found myself drawn to this house in particular." He said as he licked his lips.

I felt a slight tingle between my legs.

"So you've been here since when? Do you live here?"

"Yes you could say that I've been living here. I spend most of my time in this house. But I've never seen you before. The only person I've seen here is the owner of the house. I thought he lived alone in this house?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I just moved here for a while. I'm from California. That man you see around here is my father, he lives alone, but I'll be staying for a while until I move back home to go to school." I suddenly felt a little anxious at the thought of going back to Los Angeles. It meant I wouldn't have enough time to help Edward move on. It usually took a few days or even weeks for me to fully help out the desperate souls that couldn't solve their problems for themselves. I wonder how I'm gonna help Edward.

Edward turned a bit serious. "That means that we must share this room."

"Excuse me? This is _my _room. That means that you'll have to go somewhere else. I need my privacy you know. And well…so do you."

He laughed and stood up from the window seat. "Isabella are a very interesting girl. You have quite a temper." He smiled and walked towards me, where I was still standing close to the window.

I walked backwards and stumbled into my desk. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but my nerves kicked up and I felt as if I had a huge lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I grabbed the end of the desk roughly to try to ease my anxiousness. Edward stopped almost inches from my face and softly grabbed my hand. He looked taken aback, but he slowly lifted it to his face and kissed the back of it.

"Good night, Isabella. It was very nice meeting you." And with that he was gone.

I was still grabbing the desk and after a few minutes recovered from the intensity of his touch. I still felt the lingering effect of his caress and his soft kiss on my hand. Ghosts never came onto me and I never came onto them. It was pretty much like a business relationship with any ghost that I helped throughout the years, but with Edward it had been completely different in a matter of seconds. It felt normal, natural, and on top of everything else…it felt real.

**So that was the first chapter of this story. I hope you still wanna keep reading it! More lemony goodness coming up and probably longer chapters****. Thanks for reading, so give me some love in return!**


End file.
